Louis
|Voiced by = Josh Gad }} Louis was a molehog and the best friend of Peaches. Biography A soft-spoken, timid mole hog, Louis was always at Peaches' side, faithfully staying close by and always ready to help her when she needed it. History ''Ice Age: Where There's Thunder'' Louis, who has spent most of his life in his family's burrow, is sent to the surface to gather food for the family. During his search for food, Louis is swept up in a storm, and lands on Peaches' head. As the storm worsens, Louis, Peaches, Crash and Eddie run into a cave. The cave is small enough for the molehog and the opossums, but not big enough for Peaches, who decides to wedge herself into the opening, protecting the others from the storm. Louis, using his tunneling skills, frees Peaches when the storm is over, but bemoans the fact that he has no food for his family. Peaches pulls loose a berry bush and helps Louis to put together a leaf pouch filled with grubs and berries to bring back to his family. Louis thanks Peaches and remarks that she is the bravest mammoth he has ever met before returning to his burrow. Ice Age: Continental Drift Louis first appears with Peaches in the forest, going towards the falls, where the teenagers hang out. Manny finds them and tells Peaches she shouldn't be out on her own. When Louis tries to point out that she isn't alone, Manny says that he doesn't count, as he is a weiner. He later sneaks off to the falls with Peaches, despite his protests, and gets left behind when Manny finds her. Louis is later seen back near the falls, on a collapsing frozen waterfall, and is saved by Peaches, who he lovingly stares at. Peaches then carries him off on her trunk. Louis later overhears Peaches saying they weren't friends to Ethan and the The Brat Pack, which upsets him greatly. He lets Peaches know he heard her, then tunnels away. When Gutt beats the Sub-Zero Heroes to the continent, he takes Peaches, Ellie, and the rest of the herd hostage. Manny voluntarily came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but Gutt went back on his word, stating Manny took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same until Louis stood up to the big ape. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis's challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. Louis threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice, popping up by Gutt and smashing a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. In the end, Louis is finally allowed to hang out with the Brat Pack and Manny lets him and Peaches explore their new home, due to Louis' bravery. Ice Age: Collision Course Louis made a cameo appearance at Manny and Ellie's anniversary party, who stood next to two other mole hogs while Manny tried to end the party because of an incoming meteor shower. Relationships Peaches Peaches is Louis's best friend, but he seems to have deeper feelings for her. He says she looks perfect, and his eyes will often go wide and soft when he stares at her. He risked his life to save Peaches at the end, even though she told Ethan Louis wasn't her friend, showing he is very loyal to her. He seems to have a very close relationship with Peaches, and is always by her side, in both the best and worst of times. He appears to be the voice of reason in their relationship, but doesn't fall short of his own slip ups every now and then. It is unknown if Peaches returns Louis' feelings for her and it seems she's completely oblivious to his crush on her. But Peaches does value his friendship as she felt incredibly guilty for accidentally hurting his feelings during her attempt to get along with Ethan and his friends. Crash and Eddie The possum brothers tend to annoy Louis. When the large herd of animals is going towards the land bridge, he asks them how they are so happy all the time when the world was breaking apart. Crash tells him they are stupid, and squeezed his nose, going 'beep' at the same time. Louis didn't seem to care when they fell of the cliff. Manny Louis seems to have a fearful respect for Manny, as he calls him 'sir' when he is around. Louis was quite scared at the prospect of Manny finding out he and Peaches went against his wishes. Gutt Louis, unlike most other characters, did not appear to fear Gutt. He willingly went on board his ship and challenged him to a fight, not once showing signs of fear. The Brat Pack At first the teenagers dislike Louis, but after he saves the whole herd, they change their minds, with Steffie saying that she 'always liked him' and calling him 'Bravealicious'. He's now a member of The Brat Pack Ellie Ellie was friends with Louis. She felt sorry for him when Peaches left him and said he wasn't her friend. Ellie also helped search for Louis when the continent was breaking up. Personality and Traits As a mole hog, Louis tended to keep underground and lived a timid life, fearing any adventure or danger that might come his way. Louis preferred to live safely, traveling underground through tunnels, and not engaging in any risks, keeping a cool head in any troublesome situations; despite his timidity, however, Louis was capable of stepping up to any that caused trouble or danger for those he cared for. Unlike other molehogs, Louis had a shortened snout and a pelt that was grayish in hue, an uncommon trait for his kind at his age, along with a crop of brown scalp hair, small ears, brown eyes and pale facial fur. With short, clawed limbs and a small, compact body, Louis was a speedy digger that could tunnel through any surface, be it earth or ice, relatively quickly, though his tunneling often led him to not see what he was heading towards on the surface. Along his back, Louis sported short spines that he could stick out when he rolled into a ball. Louis seems to hold more likeable traits including: great dependability (as Peaches best friend), resourcefulness, calm under siege, intelligence (as he is referenced as a nerd), shyness (being "soft-spoken") and a tad bit of nervousness. As for being like this he is nicknamed 'Weiner' by Manny and the possum brothers. Louis proves to be very loyal to Peaches, as he willingly ventures onboard Gutt's ship and challenges him. He did not appear to be intimidated by Gutt, like most of the characters were. He enjoys digging, as shown when he says: Character Design For the newest character, Louis (the only molehog main character in the series) in Ice Age: Continental Drift. He has a notably short nose, reflecting the "hog nose" his species is known for, and his much longer, stylized spines on his head, creating a more creative and stylish hairdo. Not to mention his larger ears and his entire color scheme, made up of a grayish-brown belly; white face, muzzle, and arms; and his dark brown/black feet and spines. His overall appearance makes him look very similar to an African pygmy hedgehog, only with larger claws. Appearances * Ice Age: Where There's Thunder * Ice Age: Continental Drift ** Ice Age: Continental Drift - Artic Games * Ice Age: Collision Course (cameo) Behind the Scenes Louis was voiced by actor Josh Gad. References Category:Molehogs Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Herd's members Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course